Demon Hunter
, a blood elf demon hunter.]] Demon Hunters are dark, shadowy former warriors who are shunned by greater society. They made a pact, long ago, to fight against the forces of chaos using its own terrible powers against it. These mysterious warriors ritually blind themselves so that they develop 'spectral sight' that enables them to see demons and undead with greater clarity. They wield demonically charged warblades in battle and even call upon demonic energies to augment their formidable combat skills. Although they are counted as some of the mightiest warriors within the night elves' society, the demon hunters are always maligned and misunderstood for making their selfless pact with darkness. Though many among the night elves and the Alliance fear the demon hunters and their pact with darkness, all know that demon hunters and their demonically-charged warblades have played an important part in combating what remains of the Burning Legion.Alliance & Horde Compendium, 27 Background Illidan Stormrage is the most famous demon hunter, and was the first of their kind. Even Illidan's own brother did not appreciate his sacrifice, and locked him below ground for thousands of years for trafficking with dark powers. Illidan's case was unique. Sargeras, lord of the Burning Legion, burned away Illidan's eyes with magic fire until only scorched sockets remained. Illidan's resulting sight was a maddening display of violent colors. His altered vision allowed him to easily recognize both demons and mortals with magic powers. In addition, Sargeras covered Illidan's body with black tattoos that increased his arcane power.Alliance Player's Guide, 48 Later, a group of night elves, inspired by Illidan's example, made a pact to turn the Burning Legion's powers against it, fighting destruction with destruction. Obviously they could not gain their powers in the same way Illidan did, but they discovered other means. In the millennia since, other night elves, and a few creatures of other races, have made the same pact, binding demonic essence in their bodies and using it to destroy the Legion's minions. Development & abilities Demon Hunters have a variety of abilities that assist them in destroying demons, though the power coursing through their bodies also allows them to prevail over lesser foes. Demon hunters eschew heavy armor, valuing mobility and speed. As a demon hunter grows in power, they undergo a gradual evolution, becoming more and more demonic in appearance. The changes are cosmetic and can take many different forms, from burning eyes to black blood. By the time the demon hunter reaches the pinnacle of his development, he is a twisted and dark version of his former self - though the chaotic energy in his body does not affect his personality and allegiance (or so the demon hunters claim), it wreaks great changes on his physical form. The demon hunter’s gradual evolution achieves its pinnacle as they become a demonic entity. Their appearance has changed to something frightening: The exact changes vary, but can include glowing red eyes; horns; clawed feet and hands; nonfunctioning wings; cloven hooves; a spiked tail; dark skin; a deep, rumbling voice; and similar cosmetic changes. The demon hunter becomes an outsider. The demon hunter can drain a demon’s energy to fuel their own powers. They mainly use arcane and fire energy. Shadow energy is rare. No other energies have been confirmed. The demon hunter can channel the chaos energy within them into a melee weapon to increase its powers. In time the demon hunter becomes more proficient in channeling demonic energy into their weapons, and highly skilled demon hunters are adept at this technique. Demon hunters have shown the ability to cover their bodies in a shell of flame. At the pinnacle of evolution, Demon hunters can unleash the demon in them and turn themselves (temporarily) into something more. This is called Metamorphosis. Demon hunters hone their speed and maneuverability to overcome their foes.Alliance Player's Guide, 48-50 Relations Night elf society shuns demon hunters. Most night elves don't understand the noble sacrifice that demon hunters make; therefore, they make another sacrifice: to be outcasts from their society. Other cultures share the night elves' distrust of demon hunters, and the shadowy individuals are not welcome in cities throughout the Alliance or Horde-controlled lands. Citizens and soldiers may allow a demon hunter to stay at an inn or take a brief rest at a tavern, but they watch them warily and breathe sighs of relief when they leave. These people do not see the demon hunters for the heroes and martyrs they are; they see them as dangerous individuals who consort with dark powers, almost as bad as warlocks. Such ignorance embitters many demon hunters, and most are solitary souls. Some are fortunate enough to find the company of a few individuals who appreciate them, or at least show them little ill will. Recently, knowledge of a secret order of demon hunters has come to light. Little is known of who they are, but they call themselves the Dark Embrace. Hints of their path have surfaced in the days following the Cataclysm, rumored to be found in the bleak lands of Darkshore and the tainted glades of Felwood. Race and initiation The tradition of the demon hunter arises from night elf history, and almost all demon hunters are night elves. A few blood elves make the pledge as well, seeking revenge for the destruction of their home. Other races can become demon hunters, but such individuals are unheard of. Any member of another race who is willing to make the sacrifices necessary to join the fight against the demonic invaders must find a night elf or blood elf demon hunter to assist him in the initiation ceremonies. To become a demon hunter, a hero must find a demon hunter who is willing to lead them through a series of complex rituals. These rituals involve capturing a demon and sacrificing it in order to bind a portion of its spirit inside the hero. As part of the ceremony to become a demon hunter, the initiate burns out his or her eyes with a magic blade to entrap a demonic essence within their body. Most demon hunters then bind their mutilated eyes with strips of cloth. In return for this sacrifice, the demon hunter gains the ability to see the world without vision — creatures are visible as dimly glowing forms against a gray and murky background. Demonic energy blazes like burning pitch in the night; the demon hunter sees and recognizes it easily.Alliance Player's Guide, 49 Training (speculated) The training of a Demon Hunter is extremely difficult and tedious. During this time, they cannot break off and go see their friends or chum around with others. They are within isolation of their master. If a Demon Hunter leaves his training, he will be killed very swiftly. Weeks are divided into sections, each pushing the pupil further and further until they may become a full fledged Demon Hunter. The training process varies from master to master, so one may have liberality within their training, but the rituals MUST be the same. These have been handed down from Illidan to his pupils, and those pupils downward. Each one is marked as such being the First, Second and Third Binding Rituals. How the master tests them is to his/her discretion, but it is usually how the master was trained. Before commencing, the pupil must swear a blood oath to the master to listen at all times, to give every ounce of his dedication, and never contradict or disagree with the master unless asked to do so. The first processes are spent studying lore, under the teachings of the Master. The pupil must learn about each type of Demon in incredible detail, and must be able to cite all of their strengths and weaknesses by the end of the process. The Master gives the student an oral test afterward and if the pupil is not able to answer all of the questions correctly, they are deemed to be 'not intelligent enough' to deal with Demons, and are not allowed to continue their training. The next processes are physical training. The pupil must be able to survive in extreme conditions with very little equipment, and no armor. They are given a pair of broad-bladed heavy swords to use, and must not let go of them while awake. This process culminates in a severe feat of fitness — they must run from Tanaris to Azshara, without stopping for food or rest. During this test, they must carry both their blades at all times. The Master will be at their heels the entire time, and if the Master deems them to be running too slowly, or appear too tired, they will tell the pupil to stop and go home, deeming them 'not in good enough condition' to continue. The next process is spent in the Outland, observing and tracking the different types of Demon. In ages past, this would have been undertaken in demon-infested zones of Kalimdor, but since the opening of the Dark Portal, an introduction to Outland is also vital in helping the pupil's understanding of the results of a full-scale demon invasion. The process will culminate in the sacrifice of a Demon with a special blade (or Demon Claw, each case varies.) The blade is dipped in the Blood of the Demon and then transferred to a hollow dagger (or claw), which is then used by the Master to engrave runic tattoos in the flesh of the pupil. This is known as the First Binding Ritual. The next process is spent in recovery, as the pupil will certainly fall ill. If the pupil is unable to survive the results of the First Binding, the Master will dispose of the remains swiftly. If they survive they will now be able to use powers such as Engulf Blade, Mana Burn and Immolate. If the pupil has not recovered by the end of the process, they are deemed 'not tolerant enough' to continue. They may not continue the training, and will be slain by the Master, in order to prevent them from using their powers for personal gain. If they can continue, they are sent to hunt down a Void Terror. They are not told anywhere to go, and must use their own intuition and skill to track and slay one. They must bring back one of its eyes as proof. If they are successful, they may continue to the Second Binding Ritual. If They take longer than seven days, they are deemed 'not intuitive enough'. Once the pupil has secured the eye and brought it back to the Master, the Second Binding may begin. The Demon Hunter must pierce the Void Terror's eye with the same blade (or claw) that was used to tattoo him/her. Once they have dipped the blade in the fluid of the Demon's eye, they must proceed to cut their own eyes out, without crying out or showing any form weakness in front of their Master. The fluid burns the inside of the Demon Hunter's eye sockets, causing little blood to be shed. If they falter, if they are unable to continue, or if they show signs of weakness, they are quickly slain by the Master. If they are successful, they are rewarded with Spectral Sight at this point, as well as the ability to drain the soul of a Demon or the Fel of a warlock. By the beginning of the next process, the pupil will likely have been changed by the Binding rituals. They may be growing horns, their feet may be buckling into hooves or talons, perhaps a tail has started to form, vestigial wings may also be sprouting. Their skin and blood may be darker, and their eye sockets may begin to give off a glow. Each case varies. The final process spent in combat training. They are given a pair of Warglaives and spend a full three weeks in the heart of the Outland, living off the land and seeking out and killing as many demons as possible. The Master closely supervises the pupil's progress, and will not help should the pupil be overpowered or in serious danger. If the pupil survives this, he/she is given one final task- to slay a corrupted, rogue Demon Hunter and absorb their demonic power. This task ensures that the pupil understands the dangers of meddling with such chaotic powers, and is able to cope with the fact that he/she will be hunted down and killed if they are unable to resist the taint flowing in their veins. If the pupil is successful in slaying the rogue Demon Hunter, they may undertake what is known as the Third Binding. In this ritual the pupil must cut out the heart of the Demon Hunter and swallow some blood from its core. In this process the pupil is ingesting some corrupted blood, and must resist the temptation to fall into darkness. If they can retain their personality, they are awarded with the ability of Metamorphosis. If the pupil survives, they undertake the Demon Hunter's blood oath, which makes them promise to spend every waking hour fighting the Burning Legion and preventing their takeover of Azeroth. They must slit both their wrists and allow their blood to drain for ten minutes before they are allowed to bandage themselves up. If they survive (It's likely they're made of hardy stuff if they've made it this far), they are awarded the title of Demon Hunter, and may take on their own apprentice. Equipment and weaponry Equipment Though equipment obviously varies from demon hunter to demon hunter, one universal element of the order seems to be the blindfold. Used to conceal the remains of the demon hunters' mutilated eye sockets, the demon hunter blindfold is usually some dark but mundane-looking fabric. Blindfolds are occasionally neglected, perhaps to make the demon hunter appear more frightening and intimidating. A second common occurrence among demon hunters is the tendency for the males among their numbers to be stripped to the waist, which is just one display of the demon hunters' emphasis on the importance of agility and general rejection of heavier armor. Those female demon hunters that have surfaced have been similarly garbed, wearing only the bare minimum of clothing on their upper bodies, sometimes even nothing at all. Demon hunters further tend to wear what appears to be cloth or leather, rarely (if ever) donning plate and mail, favouring greater speed and agility on the battlefield. Weaponry To contrast their stark lack of armor and clothing in general, demon hunters seem to typically carry large, curved warglaives, in the style of Illidan Stormrage's own Twin Blades of Azzinoth. Though the exact reason for this tendency isn't well explained, there are several possible reasons. One is that this kind of weapon has simply become a tradition over the years, later demon hunters mimicking the first of their kind. Another is that this style of curved warblades is common among the kind of demons that demon hunters have to kill as part of their basic initiation process. A third explanation is that the dual-bladed nature of their large, curved weapons allows them to deal the most damage with the least amount of effort, allowing them to focus on their agility and speed. A final explanation is that this kind of weapon is somehow easier to magically charge or channel through, though there is nothing that directly suggests this. Demon hunters also possess a plethora of magical abilities, most notably the ability to metamorphose. Many abilities also tend to vary from demon hunter to demon hunter, possibly derived from the type of demon that they originally partially absorbed. Demon hunter warblades description: These blades appear as a strange cross between a small buckler and a sharp-looking, curved, two-bladed short sword. The demon hunters of the night elves wear these blades while they hunt the minions of the Scourge, the Burning Legion or other dark adversaries worthy of such weaponry. While many of the demon hunters rely on non-magic weapons, eventually most have either one of these double blades or a matching pair.Magic & Mayhem, 126 The use of such weapons tells a lot about the individual wielding them. The inwardly-curving nature of the blades means that the demon hunter must get extremely close to their opponent, literally within what would normally be punching range, in order to get maximum use of the blades. The warblades would be swung in wide arcs at extreme speed, viciously lacerating the foe. More often than not, the warblades will have intricate serrations on the outer edge of the blade near the central buckle, adding yet another facet to the brutal nature of the weapons. Demon hunter races ]] Any race can become a demon hunter, though almost all demon hunters today are night elves, with a minority of blood elves. The tradition of demon hunters arises from night elf history, and almost all demon hunters are night elves. A few blood elves have made the pledge as well, seeking revenge for the destruction of their home. Humans can also be demon hunters. some of these demon hunters can be found guarding Mount Hyjal with the help of fellow night elf demon hunters.Lands of Mystery, 17 Demon hunters in other races are rare, but some exist. Notable In World of Warcraft Naturally, is the most prominent demon hunter currently residing inside World of Warcraft, but there are several others of note. * resides in Azshara. He directs the player to the true name of Razelikh the Defiler, and crafts a piece of enchanted azsharite weaponry that can slay him and his minions. * (unconfirmed) located in Cenarion Hold in Silithus. He is only the quest-ender for a small handful of quests, and no backstory is available on him. However, he wears a blindfold and dual-wields two long, curved sabres. In The Burning Crusade * , , and are night elf demon hunters brought to Outland by Illidan, and are training the apprentices at the Ruins of Karabor. * is a night elf demon hunter who also accompanied Illidan to Outland, but later defected. He can be found battling the Burning Legion in Nagrand. * is also found at the Ruins of Karabor. Of the first five blood elves to be trained by Illidan, he was the only one to survive with his sanity intact. He is now in charge of training additional blood elf demon hunters. * , who dwells in Coilfang Reservoir, was one of two blood elf demon hunters to be trained by Illidan and survive. His sanity, however, did not. *Inside and around the Black Temple are quite a number of apprentice blood elven demon hunters. In Cataclysm * resides at Felwood, where he kills demons disguised as druids. * , the Herald of the Dark Embrace, whose ghost resides inside Bashal'Aran Collapse beneath the Maw of the Void. * , initially found dead (in several pieces), is resurrected through a quest chain involving getting his body parts from Dreadmaul Ogre lockers and resurrecting him at the Altar of Storms in Blasted Lands. Rather than have to travel to Azshara to complete the "You are Rakh'Likh, Demon" quest line, he is conveniently located in Blasted Lands for both Alliance and Horde. The Cataclysm quest line is slightly different to the classic quest line. Other named demon hunters This is a list of random demon hunters that appear in Warcraft III: *Shadowsong, Shadowfury, Shadowstalker, Flameseeker, Darkweaver, Darkterror, Darksorrow, Sindweller, Painkiller, Hellbourne, Wrathbringer, Ragerunner, Firebrand, Bloodwrath, Terrorblade Notes * The Demon Hunters as a whole resemble the Miraluka, a race from the Star Wars universe. The Miraluka are born without eyes (Demon Hunters carve their eyes out ritualistically), they are extremely Force sensitive (certain Demon Hunters such as Illidan Stormrage possess similar powers.) The Miraluka see through a vision similar to that of Spectral Sight called "Force Sight". The Miraluka are very reclusive (most Demon Hunters do not enjoy the company of others, hence are reclusive as well. Many Demon Hunters are a part of the Illidari, which is a faction on it's own. Separate from the Horde, the Alliance and the Burning Legion.) References es:Cazador de Demonios fr:Chasseur de Démons Category:Demon hunters Category:Alliance & Horde Compendium Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Magic & Mayhem Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Night elf organizations